This invention concerns substituted 2-pyrrolidinones, and their ring-unsaturated analogs, which resemble prostaglandins. The natural prostaglandins of the E, F and A series have several centers of asymmetry and are difficult to synthesize. The compounds of the present invention have at least one fewer center of asymmetry and are easier to prepare since fewer isomers are obtained.
2. Prior Art
Sedavkina et al, Khim, Geterotsikl. Soedin. 1972, (3), 331-2 have shown the preparation of 5-alkyl-N-(.beta.-hydroxyethyl)-2-pyrrolidinones from the corresponding .gamma.-ketocarboxylate esters, ethanolamine and Raney nickel. These 2-pyrrolidinones are not the compounds of this invention.